


The Angel Around My Neck by Tutti_Fruitti

by everystarinthesky_archive



Category: Dream Street (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everystarinthesky_archive/pseuds/everystarinthesky_archive
Relationships: Jesse McCartney/Original Female Character (OFC)





	The Angel Around My Neck by Tutti_Fruitti

The Angel Around My Neck - PG-13 - [ Tutti Fruitti](https://web.archive.org/web/20190805195306if_/http://www.angelfire.com/art2/esits/profile0000I.html) FanficID: 00011  
  
---  
  
**_Introduction_**   
  
  
  


I sat on the edge of her bed; she added another tank top to her suitcase. “Please don’t go!”   
  


“Jesse,” She sighed. “We’ve been threw this, I’m gunna go to France, I’m gunna miss you terribly, and then I’m gunna come back a smarter, wiser person!”   
  


“Holly,” I whined. She rolled her eyes. “Please?”   
  
  
  
“Listen,” Holly sat down next to me on the bed. “It’s only for a month, and then I’ll be back. It’s not like I’m planning to go there to meet someone new!” She reassured me.   
  


“I know,” Holly kissed my forehead. “We’ve just never been apart longer then two days! How am I gunna survive a month with out you?”   
  


“I think we’ll manage!” She chuckled. “It’s only a month, 4 weeks, 31 days. Your world will not come to an end with out me!”   
  


“Wanna bet?” Holly rolled her eyes again. “Promise you won’t forget me?” I asked her.   
  


“Jesse McCartney, you know very well that that is just impossible!” Her hand slipped into mine and gave, I felt her give me a little squeeze. I squeezed back -- that’s our language for ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you too,’   
  


“Oh, but promise me three things,” She added. I nodded my head. “One, will you watch after Wiggles for me?” I peered to my right and saw the white, Yorkshire Terrier i bought her earlier this summer.   
  


“That dog hates me,”   
  


“No, Wiggles doesn’t hate you, she just likes me better!” Holly teased and laughed.   
  


“Yeah right,”   
  


“Alright, second, will you go to the Children’s Hospital, and visit the kids in the ward where I volunteer?” I nodded. Holly had been volunteering in the Leukemia ward since last year, around the time her younger brother died from it. “Okay, and third, promise me that you won’t go off and meet some tremendously, beautiful girl and forget all about me.” I started to laugh, even though I could tell by her tone that she wasn’t joking.   
  


“I’ll try, but I’m not promising anything!” I told her sarcastically.   
  


“Jesse!” Holly whacked me in the arm playfully.   
  


“I love you, you know that right?” I asked softly.   
  


“Of course, because I love you too,” I leaned in and kissed Holly softly on the lips. 


End file.
